Save Me?
by courderouge2006
Summary: Sequel to "More Than a Memory". Trying to avoid the personal issues torturing him daily, Clark throws himself into his work as the Red Blue Blur. What happens when the line between those areas blurs? Song is "Save Me" by Remy Zero.


First songfic in a while, hope you enjoy. The song is Save Me by Remy Zero. It has a pretty good link to the show. I don't own any of this.

* * *

The lightning split the sky in half, illuminating the dark, wet streets of Metropolis in the distance far below him. The crack of thunder rumbled through the steel and glass canyons, rattling windows and shaking people in their sound sleep. The hard rain pelted the city, cleansing it for a new day.

Another lightning bolt illuminated the globe atop the Daily Planet building, flashing in the dark blue eyes of the figure standing atop it. Dark hair hanging over his face, soaked from the rain, couldn't hide the barely contained fury. Arms hanging at his sides, he stood motionless, letting the rotating globe turn him to face the corners of the city… his city. Perking his ears, he listened for any sign of trouble, his fingers twitching, subconsciously begging for a fight.

"HELP!"

Turning quickly, he crouched to take off, but stopped suddenly. Listening closer he could tell the screams were from a late night slasher flick playing in some insomniac's apartment.

Grunting, he settled back in place atop the structure. "Come on… please. Just give me something," he was begging his city, asking for anything to keep him from his thoughts.

Thoughts of her.

_**I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside**_

Shutting his eyes, he tried to block out the memories of her at the office weeks before, showing off that ring. The ring that… that… pretty boy gave her. That playboy who didn't deserve her, who didn't know her like Clark did.

"Smug, arrogant, egotistical… I hate billionaires," he grumbled to himself. Only a hundred feet below him he could hear the printing presses whirring, knowing that the front page of the society section would include a picture of Gotham's favorite son and his Lois. "No, not his Lois. My Lois."

Almost as if saying her name tuned his ears up automatically, he could hear her voice speaking softly, giggling. Growling, he smashed his fist down, wincing as he heard the steel of the globe groan under his strength. A quick fix and the large symbol moved as easily as it had been before.

_**When they pull you under  
And I would give you anything you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams are fallin' down  
Crawling around and round(and round)**_

He couldn't stop the thoughts though, swirling through his head, driving him closer and closer to the brink of his sanity. His nose flaring with labored breath, shoulders rocking with barely contained power and raw fury, he heard her again, the last straw.

"Bruce, that tickles!"

The windows rattled through the city again, not from the thunder, but from the pained roar of the city's usually silent savior, screaming pain and rage into the rainy night's sky.

_**Somebody save me!  
Let your warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it**_

He felt his body tingle, wondering for a moment if he had actually been struck by lightning.

_**Just stay  
Stay  
Come on**_

Falling to his knees atop the globe, the roar was replaced with a guttural sound, racking his body and shaking him.

_**I've been waiting for you**_

* * *

Bruce twisted in the seat of his limo, looking around and then up through the sunroof, before turning to Lois. "Did you hear something?"

Lois nodded slightly. "Was that thunder? I felt the car rumble."

Before Bruce could answer, the limo was rocked to the side roughly, sideswiped by a large SUV. Lois didn't have time to shout before she felt the limp body of Bruce fall against her, his head gashed from the impact, bleeding badly. "Bruce? Bruce?!" She shook him, slapping his cheek lightly, then not so lightly to try to wake him. "Alfred! Bruce is hurt, we need help!"

* * *

Sucking in his breath, trying to steady himself, Clark was suddenly stopped, tilting his head. Her voice again, but something was wrong. Tuning in the direction he had last heard her, he caught her last word clearly.

"… help!"

Diving forward, Clark's boots hit the edge of the building and he took off running straight down the stone wall, rocking the foundation with each step, not caring at the moment, only thinking of getting there in time.

_**I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pull me under  
And I would give you anything you want, no**_

Following the echoes of her scream for help, he picked up new sounds, crunching metal and radio chatter, talking about acquiring the target. So this was a hit on Bruce. He growled. Yet another reason he wasn't right for his Lois.

Turning the last corner, the sounds and sights hit him full blast, seeing three large SUVs trying to take out the limousine.

Running up behind the follow car, he dove into the air before straightening his legs and planting both feet through the engine block with ease, knocking it into the asphalt and bringing the truck to a grinding and sudden halt. The mercs inside would only be able to recall horrific grinding noises as the SUV stopped dead in the street, and how the truck kept banging, the metal curling around them, trapping them, but they couldn't remember feeling the car flip in order to bang it up that badly.

Taking the time to glance back and make sure they were all alive at least, Clark was off again, racing for the vehicles still trying to hurt her.

_**You were all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawlin' around and round**_

* * *

Trying to stop the bleeding from Bruce's head with one of the napkins from the minibar, Lois tried to keep him still as the Limo kept rushing through the streets, trying to get away from the attackers.

The windows were busted out from the impact, and she kept trying to see who was after them. The car was rocked from the side with another hit, on her side, and she shrieked, sitting up in time to see a black truck rushing along side them, just before a familiar blur streaked in front of it… and the truck disappeared.

_**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it**_

"It's him!" She smiled happily, turning to Bruce. "We're gonna be fine, we're gonna be…" She was cut off by another hit from the other side, and she finally noticed the other truck trying to take them out.

_**Just stay, stay with me  
Stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you**_

But she wasn't worried. She just smiled to herself again. "That's your ass, buddy."

* * *

Carrying the second truck up above the buildings with a strong leap, Clark stared at the man behind the wheel, considering dropping them, just for a moment. Maybe they'd luck out and land on one of the roofs.

Shaking his head, he angled down to the street again, pushing the truck down hard enough to destroy the undercarriage and knock the men inside out cold before using his heat vision to weld the doors shut. Turning, he saw the last SUV rushing for the limo and took off, a smirk cracking his features. Tonight was actually turning out to be pretty fun.

He barely had time to finish that thought when the SUV slammed against the rear panel of the limo, throwing it off course and sending it into a street light, sending the black car airborne.

* * *

Lois felt the car twist and then flip, clinging to Bruce tighter, silently praying that they would be alright.

And to her shock, her (possible) last thoughts weren't about the billionaire in her arms.

* * *

Clark felt time move in slow motion, even for him. Forcing his feet to move, he started rushing to the car, trying to stop it before it landed with a crash to the asphalt, but a movement out of the SUV window caught his eye, making him hesitate. The merc had a missile launcher, pointed for the car.

Making a split second decision, Clark prayed he was right and stuck his body between the limo and the missile.

He felt the searing heat when the missile slammed into his back, engulfing him and part of the street in white hot flames. His eyes never left the limo, looking for any sign of Lois… or the playboy.

_**And all my dreams are on the ground  
Crawlin' round and round**_

He felt the asphalt under his feet shift from the heat, the flames from the explosion still burning white hot. Lifting his head, he blew icy air at the limo to keep it from overheating, especially with the chance of a ruptured gas tank.

He felt his jacket shift and noticed it fell to the ground in tatters, burning quickly once it was off his body. These guys were packing serious firepower. Turning his head, he blew out the rest of the flames before more damage could be done around him. Over the rising steam he could see the final team of four men leaving the SUV, holding some serious looking weaponry and moving towards the limo.

Taking a step out of the burnt crater, he tore what was left of the blue t-shirt from his shoulders to the ground, his eyes flaring red. "You picked the wrong night."

* * *

Lois had covered Bruce's body with her own when she heard the explosion, but she never felt the heat wave coming for them. She guessed the Blur must have saved them. Moving toward the window she looked out and saw him through the steam, tossing one of the men into the windshield of the SUV. Another one came right up behind him with his gun cocked, aiming it right up to the back of his head and pulling the trigger. The Blur didn't even move from the bullet. His hand suddenly reached back, grabbing the pistol and squeezing it into a hunk of metal. She couldn't help but grin seeing him in action.

_**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it**_

The Blur turned to face the last merc, grabbing him with one hand by the collar and lifting him up. Through the haze she could almost see him, she knew this was the closest anyone had gotten to knowing what he actually looked like. His voice broke through that thought.

"What do you want with Wayne?"

"We were just told to take out the car, the contact told us the guy in here was pissing off some corporate types, that's all! Nothing personal!"

She looked around, noticing Bruce was still unconscious, realizing one of his big business enemies had come for him. Her attention was brought back by a sudden less than manly shriek from the mercenary. She could see him, face to face with the Blur.

"Put the word out. If anyone comes near him, or her again, they're in my sights. Got it?"

The merc nodded quickly, mumbling in the affirmative, shortly before the Blur slammed him through the windshield with the others before he bent the car around them into a makeshift cage. He brushed his hands off on his tattered jeans, and she knew he was about to disappear.

_**Just stay with me(stay with me)  
I've made this whole world shine for you  
just stay(stay with me),  
Stay  
come on**_

She tried to climb out of the window to stop him, her voice not working, cracking from the smoke. She felt her dress tug and turned around, reaching to pull it from the corner of the minibar where it was snagged.

She didn't see him look back at the limo, his features relaxing when he saw her moving with his vision, realizing she was ok now.

She looked out just in time to see him turning to face the direction of the sirens approaching, and she finally got the view the entire world had been searching for. She finally got a good view of the Red-Blue Blur before he took off, living up to his namesake.

She finally found her voice, raspy and shaky from the entire ordeal.

"S-Smallville?"

_**I'm still waiting for you**_


End file.
